Victimized
by Heyitsacookiemonster
Summary: After Edward left in New Moon, Mike visits Bella and tries to take something that can never be given back. Warning: Attempted Rape NORMAL PAIRINGS. Discontinued.
1. I Love You

Hey, this is one of my first fanfics... this story's been swirling around my head for awhile, and I finally had time to write it out with Spring Break and everything. So read!

* * *

><p>I laid, my body strewn across the couch. Watching the blank screen of the tv. Seeing my reflection, not moving. I was as pale as a vampire, just not as pretty. Not at all as pretty. My hair had lost it's gloss and was now a dull brown. I had cut it with some scissors one night, out of depression. Now it goes down to my shoulders. <em>He<em> had always loved my hair. Now there's nothing more for him to love. Nothing more for him to hate either. There was nothing left of me. He had taken everything from me.

My thoughts were interrupted with an annoying knock at the door. I slowly stood up and dragged myself to the front hall.

At the door was Mike Newton. I looked at him, my brow furrowing in confusion, "Hi, Mike?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Hey Bella," he said uncomfortably, shoving his hands in the front pockets of his jeans. "Umm, I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk with me?"

"Sorry, I can't. I'm cooking Charlie lunch and I've kept him waiting this long so..." I trailed off waiting for his response so I could shut the door and drown in self-pity.

"But, I saw Charlie in his cruiser, going down to the station just a few minutes ago, when I was driving here." He said, challenging my lie.

"Oh, right," I muttered, embarrassed that I had been caught, "Sure, but just for a minute,"

I half-turned, grabbing my raincoat, and shut the door behind me. We began to walk down the sidewalk, his movements were stiff and exxagerated.

"Mike, is something wrong?" I asked, putting my hand on his shoulder.

He sighed, "Yeah, Bella, there IS something wrong. But," he paused, looking around, "I don't want to be overheard. Can we go into the woods or something so no one can hear us?"

"Um, okay" I said quietly. Not sure what was going on, I followed him through the underbrush, deeper into dark forest. He suddenly stopped in a small clearing, and turned to look at me. His eyes had become hungry, and were sweeping down my body like I was a prize he'd won. They lingered on my breasts, almost like he was sizing them up. It was a minute before I could say anything, "Mike... are you okay? What was it you were going to say?" I tried to act oblivious to his staring.

"Bella," he whispered, and stepped closer towards me, grabbing my hand, "I love you. I have loved you, ever since that first day you came to Forks." He stopped talking and smashed his lips to mine.

* * *

><p>Like it? Hate it? What do you think will happen next?<p>

Review. Down there. At the bottom. Like now. Literally... Right now

Why are you reading this? Click the review button!

If I get just ONE review, I'll start writing the next chapter.

If I get two reviews, I'll make the next chapter AT LEAST one thousand words.

If I get one hundred reviews... I'll write a hundred page book!

And you can check out my other story "Sometimes dead is better"

616 words baby!


	2. Say it!

HEY! So I know this is like really really early but I promised to start writing as soon as someone reviewed. Which she (or he) did... anonomously. *she growled, her eyes glazing over as anger coursed through her veins* y'all, I love reviews but it REALLY REALLY REALLYYYY bugs me when they're anonomous (try spelling that three times fast, not the word really, anonomous... Lemme try, anonomous, anonomous, anonomous. Oh. Maybe it's not that hard). So.. if you're too lazy to SIGN IN, put your pen name or something on there! Seriously! Then maybe I'd reply or put your name on here!

Kay, so after that little rant I wrote last night, I used spellcheck on Word... anonomous is spelled wrong... it's anonymous. Maybe it's harder than I thought! A lot of people said that it was too short, and I know it was, but I couldn't find any other suspensefull stopping place, so unless you wanted a 2,000 word chapter (which some of you might want) I don't wanna drag it out too much.

Thank you SO SO SOOOO much for reading. It makes me feel awesome that some people actually WANT to read this.

No rape in this chapter, but there is a couple of slightly mean words. You have been warned.

* * *

><p>Last Chapter:<em> "Bella," he whispered, and stepped closer towards me, grabbing my hand, "I love you. I have loved you, ever since that first day you came to Forks." He stopped talking and smashed his lips to mine.<em>

I shoved him off me. "Mike! What the hell?" I tried to pull away, but was constricted by his hands, that had suddenly become tight on my wrists.

His eyes bored into mine, longingly, lovingly. "Bella, I know you love me. You really don't have to pretend any more. Edward's not here anymore." Pain shot through my heart at the sound of his name.

I tried to tug my wrists out of his tight grip, "Mike. I love Ed- Edward. He may not want me anymore, but I will always be loyal to him. And no one else."

Mike brought his face uncomfortably close to mine, his breath hot on my face, "Bella, we all know you love me. So just say it."

"No." I spat.

He let go of my wrists and punched me in the abdomen. I fell to my knees, clutching my stomach, traitor tears sliding down my face. I would not scream. I would not give him the satisfaction of hearing my pain.

"Say it!" He kicked me again, hard. I shook my head, knowing I would pay the price for my stubbornness.

"Say it! Now!" He roared, kicking me again.

"I... I love you" I tried to say, my voice shaking.

"There you go sweetheart, now was that so hard?"

I shut my eyes, blocking him out. Trying not to hear his words.

"Get up!" He ordered, I hesitatatingly stood, still clutching my stomach.

"Strip. Now."

My eyes widened, and, afraid to speak, I furiously shook my head.

He raised an eyebrow at me, challenging me. But, I wasn't going to give in to him. He wouldn't get what he wanted so easily. What he wanted... I knew what he wanted. What he was going to try and take.

"Isabella," he crooned seductively, interrupting my thoughts. Or at least he tried to say seductively. It actually just sounded pretty gross. "Take off your clothes... Or I'll do it for you." I didn't want his hands any closer than they had to be. Shakily, I peeled my shirt and jeans off, leaving me in a tank top and panties. I shivered, the freezing wind making the hair on my arms stand up.

"All of them." He said, staring at my breasts.

I had to put my foot down. "No."

He stepped closer, "So will I have to do it for-" I kicked him hard in the groin. He fell to his knees, clutching his manhood. I turned and ran, not looking back.

"Shit!" he shouted, his voice echoing off the trees.

I dug my feet into the ground, and sprinted through the forest, without a trail, no idea whether or not I was nearing the road, or just getting myself even more lost.

My foot caught onto something, probably a root or something and I let out a squeak as the ground came rushing towards me. Catching myself with my hands, I could already feel my left ankle pulsating with pain. Just by looking at it, I knew I wouldn't be able to get away from Mike again if he came looking for me.

I let in a shaky breath, and, ignoring the pain in my stomach and ankle, began to drag myself by my arms. All I needed was cover. So, if Mike did come for me, I wouldn't be so obvious.

The rustling of branches made me freeze in surprise

* * *

><p>Uh oh. What do you think is going to happen to Bella? Will Mike come and find her, or is everyone's favorite gold-eyed vampire going to save the day again? Please, Please, Pretty Please Review? Whose POV do you want next?<p>

I've always wondered this - just random - but in Twilight, when James calls Bella... Why can't Alice or Jasper hear both sides of their conversation? Send me your thoughts through telepathy... Or if you're not sure how to do that... just click the review button.

And (wow this is a long list) I'm pretty new at writing stories on this website, so does anyone know how to check reviews that people send me? I can only do it when I look at the "remove review" thing... One of my friends told me that I should get an email but... so far I haven't. And I HAVE gotten reviews. Need Help! Please! If you do, I'll let you write a line in one of the next few chapters! Really! Thanks sooo much!

1,070 Words... I'm very proud of myself


	3. Unforgettable

**I really like how this story is turning out. I want to focus my attention more on this and less on my other story "Sometimes, Dead is Better" I might just kill that one... Not sure yet. Thank you SO much for everyone's support. I finally figured this out, and I know how to see number of hits and visitors and everything...**

**This chapter is dedicated to my favorite reviewer RobstenForever513 who wrote the coolest, most spasticfull review ever!**

* * *

><p>Last Chapter:<em> I let in a shaky breath, and, ignoring the pain in my stomach and ankle, began to drag myself by my arms. All I needed was cover. So, if Mike did come for me, I wouldn't be so obvious.<em>

_The rustling of branches made me freeze in surprise_

I hid, hugging my knees. Not moving, not breathing.

"Bella," his taunting voice rang.

"I know you're hear somewhere. Come out so we can finish what we started." Silent tears poured down my face, and I prayed to God that he wouldn't find me.

He came closer, all I could see was his old, gray shoes. Only inches from mine. I let out a barely audible squeak.

He turned towards my hiding place and reached his hand through the underbrush. I tried to squirm out of his reach, but he grabbed me. Nails biting into my shoulder, I was painfully tugged out of my shelter.

"Now Isabella," He said, using my full name, "that was very naughty." He said, his face inches from mine. He reached back and pulled something from his back pocket. It was a black piece of fabric, and metal handcuffs. I was shaking from head to toe, the flood of tears not stopping. He pulled me around and tied the blindfold around my head. Then he handcuffed my arms behind my back "There, now you're not going to try and run away again."

**(A/N: Warning: Vulgar language and inappropiatefullness)**

Limping heavily, and trying to put as little pressure as I could on my left foot, which was very difficult the quick pace that he was pulling me along. He dragged me back to, where I assumed, the clearing. My legs gave out from the pain, and I fell to my knees. I knew he had gotten down with my because I could feel his finger tracing the hem of my tank top. "Let's get this off so I can see how beautiful you really are." He quickly tore the article of clothing off my body and threw it away. His cold hand reached down into my bra, grasping my breast and squeezing it forcefully. "Your body is so beautiful, and now that Edward is gone, it's all mine."

This couldn't be happening. I must be dreaming. He wouldn't act like this. He wouldn't do something like this. Even as I thought it, I knew that I was just lying to myself. "Mike," I whispered, frightened, "You don't want to do this. Don't do anything that you'll regret."

He leaned in closer, to where I could smell his musky cologne, whispering in my ear, "I won't regret this. I'm going to fuck you sensless, and you are going to love it."

I could feel his hot breath on my neck. He reached around and unhooked my bra clasp. I clenched my arms together, in a vain attempt to keep it on my body, showing my one last act of dignity. He easily pulled my arms apart and away from my body, so my bra hung akwardly around my abdomen, my chained arms keeping it from coming all the way off. Annoyed, he tore it too. Now, I stood, wearing only panties. The blindfold sheilded my eyes, but I could feel his stares.

He mouth came up to my left breasts and he began licking and sucking my nipple, making me shudder, not from the cold or excitment, but from pure hatred and fear. He brought his other hand up to my right breast and started squeezing and pinching, while his mouth was still working on me. He moved so his tounge was going up and down along my body, finally stopping at my waist. He quietly ordered "Lay down." So I got to my knees, and akwardly tried to lay myself on the ground, without the use of my hands.

"Silly, Isabella, on your back. I want to be able to see you." I painfully rolled over, the handcuffs cutting into me.

I heard a zipper moving and then clothes ruffling. He sighed, "Bella, look what you do to me... Oh yeah, that blindfold must be uncomfortable for you." The light burned my eyes, so I quickly shut them and turned my head.

"Open your eyes!" He shouted and kicked my in the side. Ignoring his naked appearance, and glared at him with all the hate I could muster. "Do it. Just do it and get it over with." I spat.

He smiled hungrily, "Now why would I ever do that? I want to make this expierience... unforgettable." he continued "Isabella, you are going to please me, and then I am going to fuck you like you've never been fucked before."

He sat on my chest, putting tramendous amounts of pressure on my breasts, his manhood in my face. "Give me a blowjob Bella. And make it good."

Still attempting an escape, I seductivelly - or atleast as seductivelly as I could manage without disgust in my voice - said, "Woudn't it be more exciting for me to give you a handjob, and then lead up to a blowjob, then we can fuck all night." I fluttered my eyelashes innocently.

His eyes widened, and he stuttered "Uh... yeah. That sounds like a good idea" so he got up, standing over me, rolled me over and unlocked the handcuffs. Flipping back over, I rubbed my wrists, trying to get feeling back into my hands.

"Now help me up," I said lightly, holding my arms out for him.

He shook his head, "No. No way. You'll just run away again."

"Seriously Mike? How would I do that," I asked pointing to my ankle which had turned a dark purple color and was making me sick just looking at it, "Anyway, that was before I had seen this," I said trailing my finger up and down his hard member.

He shuddered from pleasure, and quickly rushed to grab my hand and pull me up, maybe a little too forcefully.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I know this one is... a lot more... I don't know what to call it!<strong>

**But, even though I have like barely anyone reading, I want to have a contest. Whoever can write the best short story wiht this line in it: _" " Bella _(you can change it to I, if you want in her POV) _whispered, her voice filled with the shame of the crime she had commited._**

**One to two hundred words. Whoever's I like the most by the time I post the next chapter will get their story put on the chapter and have a paragraph of their work in the next chapter!**

**What do you think is going to happen? Will Bella actually give Mike a blowjob? Will Edward come to save the day? Will Charlie realize that his little girl's gone missing?**

**Review! My next chapter will most likely be up tomorrow!**

**Wrote the most in this chapter than any others... so far... 1336 words!**


	4. I'm Sorry

**Kay, so like one person wrote for the contest. It was absolutely amazing. So I put it in the story.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the awesome writer _Ninasas1122_, you should totally check out their profile. Like now... Well after you read this chapter.**

**I just want to say thanks for everyone who's been reading and putting me on their story and/or author alerts. It means a lot.**

**And I realize I haven't done this yet but... I don't own twilight... or new moon... or Bella... but I do own Edward. He's all mine.**

**Sending a shout-out to _jmrbear_ who pointed out that this story is rated T and not M... You might have just saved my story!**

**And I didn't realize until now but I haven't been putting the POV's on any of my stories. Sorry! But just assume that the last three chapters are in Bella's POV. I'll try to remember from now on!**

* * *

><p><span>Bella's POV<span>

Last Chapter: _He shuddered from pleasure, and quickly rushed to grab my hand and pull me up, maybe a little too forcefully._

he held me up by my armpits and softly lowered me to the ground, so I was on my knees, and faster than I would have thought possible, he had his manhood in my face, hard and ready. Shaking, I reached up and began stroking it lightly with my fingertips. He shuddered, and leaning heavily on me, sprayed his sticky cum over my naked chest. It was just plain gross, him cumming with just one touch. Possibilities were going through my head of how to escape. He really wanted this. My thoughts were pushed to the back of my mind when he got on his knees and began licking his own cum off of my chest. It took all of my self-control not to flinch away.

When he was done, he licked his lips and stood back up, looking at me impatiently. I started where I left off, still only my fingertips touching him. He moaned, "God Bella, that feels so good, I need to be inside of you. Now." He started to get back down but I said, "No, let me finish. Like you said, I want to make this unforgettable."

So I wrapped my hand around him and was saying things that I had heard in old movies, "Mike you're so big. I don't know how you're going to be able to fit. You're so hard." He had his eyes closed, and his head thrown back in pleasure.

"Bella, I love you. I love you. I love you. Now put me in your mouth." He sounded excited. Like an immature teenagere. Which he actually was.

As much as I didn't want to, I needed to distract him long enough until someone found us.

**I started out nice and slow with Mike. Trying to act seductive as I bent my head down to his small** **dick.** Sucking on his hard member, bobbing my head up and down. His eyes shut, he moaned loudly, and my mouth was suddenly filled with his cum. Hesitantly, I swallowed.** In my head I was screaming. Trying to think of some way to escape. Then** out of the corner of my eye, **I**** spotted it. A sharp looking rock. I looked up at Mike and layed down in the cold grass, and motioned him to join me. He straddled me and started kissing my neck. I faked a moan and with one hand I grabbed his hair, and with the other I grabbed the rock. I quickly swung it at his head. He suddenly stopped moving.** Shoving him off of me,** I quickly scrambled away from him. He layed motionless, I** leaned down slowly, my fingertips pressed to his neck and **checked for a pulse. I felt none. I killed Mike Newton. "I can't believe I just did that," I whispered, my voice filled with the shame of the crime I had committed. I looked down at Mikes bloody corpse, and the jagged rock in my hand. **

**(A/N: Thanks Ninasa1122 for writing that last chapter. Sorry, but I needed to add a few sentences in the middle, so it would work with the story)**

I dropped the rock and backed away slowly. I couldn't stop staring at his lifeless body, laying in a pool of blood. Because of me. "I'm sorry Mike" I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, dunnnn. What's Bella going to do? Will she tell the police (A.K.A her dad) or will she cover up the body and pretend like nothing ever happened?<strong>

**"I'm sorry! I don't own Edward! Stephenie Meyer does!" whispers softer, so you can barely hear her, "He has me at gunpoint. Please, call the police as soon as you read this."**

**Okay, I know this one was still REALLY short. I just couldn't think of another dramatic stopping place.**

**906 words! Oh yeah!**


	5. When He Wakes Up

**Did I surprise you with the last chapter? Yeah, I surprised me too. I never thought Bella was the killing type. For all you Edward lovers, he WILL be coming in the story soon. Swear! Don't hurt me if it's not in the next few chapters! I love seeing how many people are reading this story. Like I just posted "Chapter 4: I'm Sorry"... not even an hour ago (ish) and already 23 people have read it and I've gotten 4 reviews! That makes me SOOOO happy! Like I went to the park and danced around like a freak kinda happy! Which got awkward because I saw the dude I liked... that wasn't a fun conversation... And there were a lot of people who were kind of confused whether or not Mike was REALLY dead or not... Yes, he's dead as a doornail. Wow I've always wanted to say that. Anddd, I'm ranting.**

**Okay, sorry this is so late, (or early, I don't know when I'm going to get done) but it's not my fault, I was reading, what was probably the BEST unpublished writing I've ever seen. Like really. It's called "A May to December Romance" It's 130 something thousand words but I absolutely adored it. Here's the link of you want to read it - ****.net/s/6632226/1/A_May_to_December_Romance**

**Now WHY does it cut out the www. fanfiction part? That's annoying!****I was REALLY disappointed with the lack of reviews. **

**I know that it was only one day but really... ONE? **

**So I'm going to put a poll in my profile. I think that's how it works? I don't know. But if I can figure it out, it'll be there. Check it out! (If you don't want Mike to be dead... I would reccomend checking it out)**

**Disclaimer: I aint own nuttin. Get over it.**

* * *

><p>When He Wakes Up<p>

Bella POV

Last Chapter: _I dropped the rock and backed away slowly. I couldn't stop staring at his lifeless body, laying in a pool of blood. Because of me. "I'm sorry Mike" I whispered._

Turning my head, I looked for clothes that weren't completely shredded.

Leaning over painfully, grabbing my dirty tee and jeans, tears poured down my face, but now it wasn't from fear, now it was out of guilt. What I had done could never be taken back.

Fazed I began doing the simple tasks of pulling my legs through my jeans, one at a time. Pulling the shirt over my head. Pushing my arms through the holes. The normality of it made me feel calmer.

"He's going to be mad when he wakes up." I whispered to myself. He'd hurt me so much more when he woke up. He'll be so angry.

I picked up the blood-covered rock, weighing it in my hands. Maybe if I hit him hard enough, then it would take him longer to get me.

I hobbled over to him and got on my knees, next to him. I thought about his mouth on my neck, and brought the sharp rock over my head. With a grunt, I brought it down to his neck. The crack of the bone snapping under the pressure gave me hope. A chance to get away.

I brought the rock on his shoulder, for when he grabbed mine. His ankle, for causing the pain in mine. His arms, grabbing me, hurting me. His hands, punching me. His feet, kicking me.

Finally, I smashed the rock into his manhood, for all the fear he had given me, and everything that he had made me do. But, it wasn't enough, I needed to be sure that he wouldn't be able to outrun me when he woke up. So I leaned over his leg and bit his ankle. Clenching my teeth together, until I felt blood. I did the same to the other.

I stood, slowly, my legs protesting. Looking at his mangled body, I smiled. It would be a lot harder for him to get me now.

I turned and walked out of the clearing, not looking back.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone interested in betaing? I could use it. Just PM me and we can work something out.<strong>

**Sorry it's so short. Will post a longer chapter tomorrow. Promise!**

**And if you've seen my summary (Obviously you have) you know that it's REALLY bad and doesn't explain anything. If anyone wants to help and rewrite it for me, they'd be my favorite person in the world.**

**Thanks for reading, and again... the review box is down there.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	6. AN

**For all you people who were confused with the "Bella thinks Mike is alive" thing, I based it off of a true story. In Texas (My favorite state) there was a woman - blonde hair, blue eyes, just like every other Texan - and her husband abused and raped her. So one day she ended up killing him. She stabbed him to death. 197 times (I think, might be like one or two off, but I don't know). She buried him in their backyard. Like, a week later, she admitted to it. Went to a MENTAL INSTITUTION because she was still so scared that he was going to wake up and hurt her. It spread to the news and everyone was calling her the "Blue-Eyed Butcher" It's actually kind of sad, but also pretty interesting. You should look it up, they've made a whole movie based off of it.**

**And, bored, I was looking at some of your profiles, and it really surprised me... Some of you people who are reading this are like... 30 or 40 years old. Not discriminating against age or anything but, y'all, I am like... a teenager. I'm not telling you my age (But it's above 12 ;)) So it's nice to know that even adults are appreciating my writing, especially since this isn't any like serious stuff.**

**And I would really appreciate it if I don't get any hateful, "You're too young to be writing about things like this," because, even if I am, it's not really your business to decide what should and shouldn't be allowed to do.**

**Thanks to all the people who are still reading along and not just skipping to the story, you're my favorite readers **

**But if you were surprised that I wasn't a mature writer who went to college and stuff to learn about how to write... It'd be cool to know.**

**Don't hate me for making an author's note! I hate me for it! So annoying, but I wanted to give something! I only got ONE review for the last chapter! That REALLY annoys me! Is my story bad? Because I think it's getting pretty bad. I'm starting not to like it a whole lot, and if no one else likes it then... why write? You guys are my inspiration, and motivation to my writing. I'm sorry for not updating every day, but don't get mad at me because some of these stories only update like... every month! **

**If anyone wants to beta for me please either review or pm me! I really need one! Thanks!**

**And (sorry this is so long) if anyone has any good ideas of where to go with this story... would love to know!**

**Don't forget to check out the new poll on my profile!**

** Thanks,**

_** heyitsacookiemonster**_


	7. Sorry Dad

**Hey people! Happy st. Patrick's day! Sorry for the whole author's note, I just didn't have time for a chapter, but I didn't want y'all to think that I was ditching the story or anything. Just a minute, someone's at the door.**

**Me: Hi, Mike?**

**Mike: Why did you kill me off? **

**Me: Well, maybe I won't... there's a poll on my profile... you should go check it out.**

**Mike: A poll?**

**Me: Yeah, like people can vote on whether they think you're really dead and if you should be a vampire,**

**Mike: Vampire? Vampire's aren't real!**

**Me: That's what you think. *slams door in his face***

* * *

><p>Sorry Dad<p>

Bella POV

Last Chapter: _I turned and walked out of the clearing, not looking back._

I turned and looked around. He wasn't following me... yet. As quietly as I could with my left leg dragging behind me, I walked through the brush, pushing it out of my way.

After what felt like miles, I had finally found the small road. I tried to hide my face with my hair, ashamed of what I must look like.

Finally, I reached my house. Getting the key from under the eave and unlocking the door, I walked in as quietly as possible, so I didn't wake Charlie. Even in my fear, I could still remember the little things. I went straight to the kitchen, to check the time. After midnight. I had been gone for almost twelve hours. I was so tired that I couldn't even feel shocked. I yawned loudly, not bothering to try and cover it up.

Pulling myself up the stairs, I idly wondered whether or not I should wash myself before I went to sleep. Yawning again, **(I yawned writing this) **I decided that it could wait until morning. Throwing myself into bed, clothes and all, I shut my eyes, ready for sleep. A creak made me tense with fear. A scream bubbling in my throat, a dark hand reached over to shake my shoulder. I let out the loudest shriek I could and I large, rough hand covered my mouth. I bit it forcefully. "Damn it, Bella!" My eyes widened in shock. Charlie! I swallowed loudly, and, voice shaking, whispered, "I'm sorry Char- Dad. I thought you were... a burglar."

"Now why in God's name would I be a damn burglar?" **(A/N: Charlie, don't curse!)**

"Sorry, Dad."

"And where were you today? I was worried sick! I thought you were kidnapped or dead or... I don't know? I almost called the police! And I AM the police! Where where you young lady?" His face started turning different shades of purple.

"Dad, calm down. I... drove down to Jake's and we hung out all day."

"Then WHY is your truck out front?" He was shaking, his face turning red. Oh God, what if he had a heart attack?

"I came back and took a walk through the woods. I'm tired, Dad, goodnight." I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing, so it would look like I was sleeping.

He sighed, "Night, Bella," he yawned **(A/N: I yawned when I wrote that, and I bet you just did too) **"We are going to finish this conversation in the morning."

I layed there, too afraid to move, until I heard Charlie loud snores, echoing from his room.

I got out of bed and crawled to my closet, grabbing my baseball bat from when I was little, I crawled out of my room and into the hallway. Sitting infront of Charlie's door, I waited for Mike come.

* * *

><p><strong>Mike: Hey! Let me in!<strong>

**Me: No way, you're scary!**

**Mike: Please?**

**Me: Darn, I can't say no to please!**

**Mike: Yes! Now let me in!**

**Me: Okay, but only on one condition.**

**Mike: Fine, what is it?**

**Me: *gets down on one knee* Will you... be my beta?**

**Mike: Your beta? Isn't that like second alpha wolf thing that Bella talks about in Eclipse?**

**Me: No, Bella was wrong. She doesn't know anything about FanFiction**

**Mike: Well she knows how to kick!**

**Me: Whatever! So... will you?**

**Mike: What is a freaking beta? What's FanFiction?**

**Me: Like a spellcheck, only better! And where do you think we are?**

**Mike: At your house? **

**Me: No, we're at my imaginary house... in the story**

**Mike: What? Story? I'm not real?**

**Me: Of course you're real! You're Michael... Welsh**

**Mike: Cool! Does that make me a ninja? Because I have a spy name?**

**Me: Depends...**

**Mike: On...**

**Me: You'll be my beta?**

**Mike: WHAT'S A BETA?**

**Me: Like a human spellcheck, only... cooler!**

**Mike: No way man! I will NOT be you're spell check *slams door***

**Me: ****Awww, then I'll just have to find someone else...**

**Mike: *leaves***

**Me: *looks hopefully at you* Will YOU be my beta?**

**You: Sure!**

**Me: YAY! Just PM me and you can totally be my beta!**


	8. Will She Be Okay?

**Heyyyyy! What's up? I know I've ignored this chapter for... days. But, I was furiously updating my other chapter "Sometimes, Dead is Better" (READ IT) And I don't know if it's my computer or the siter crashed or it's because too many people read it (that'd be SO cool!) Please PM me if any of this happened to you! I emailed the 'help' thing but... it'll be a year before they respond. Thank you! A lot of people liked the 'conversation' thing so I'll do it again...**

**Edward: Why am I tied up?**

**Me: Because I own you. Mwaaa!**

**Edward: No... you don't**

**Me: Fine, then I'll just keep you here until you admit it.**

**Edward: *growl***

**Me: Ha! What ya' gonna do now?**

**Emmett: *crashes through wall* What did you do to my brother?**

**Me: We watched hairspray together, didn't we Eddie?**

**Eddie: Don't call me Eddie! What? Now I'm Eddie on the script too? That's just messed up!**

**Me: Emmett... baby... would you do the disclaimer?**

**Emmett: No way!**

**Me: *whispers* Then I'll tell the world what you did three weeks ago...**

**Emmett: *whimpers* _heyitsacookiemonster_ doesn't own anything. And she won't tell my secret to y'all... Right?**

**Me: For now**

* * *

><p>Will She Be Okay?<p>

Charlie POV

Last Chapter: _Sitting in front of Charlie's door, I waited for Mike to come._

I woke up, and the pain of yesterday came crashing down, Bella had looked pretty messed up, maybe I should have taken her to a doctor. I stood up and stretched, still in my boxers and undershirt. Groggily, I opened the door.

Bella was curled up in front of it, sleeping soundly. Hugging to her chest... her baseball bat from third grade. I looked at her, confused. Then I finally saw her. All of her. Brown hair, piled on her head in knots, with verious leaves and branches sticking out. She was wearing someone else's shirt, it was scrunched up so that you could see about an inch of her hip. Her ripped, dirty jeans, and her ankle. Oh, her ankle. It was black and blue, and twisted the wrong way, covered in dirt and mud. Tears came to my eyes as I wondered how she could have slept through the pain. She needed a doctor. Now.

I crouched down and picked up her light body, hugging her to my chest. Whatever had happened to her... who ever had done this to her... they will pay. I was such a bad father, not even noticing this last night.

I slowly, carried her down the stairs, being sure not to trip over my own klutzy feet. Without hesitation, I opened the front door, not even bothering to lock it, and walked to my car. Bella still slept through all of this. I set her in the passenger seat of the cruiser and ran to the other side. Putting the key in to the ignition, I prayed to who ever was out there that she would live.

I turned into the hospital, siren blaring, parked, jumped out, grabbed Bella, and sprinted through the front hospital doors. The young receptionist looked at me, surprised. It was then that I realized what I was wearing. But, I would worry about that later, I begged "Please, it's my daughter, you've got to help me. Please!"

She tapped the mouse on the computer a few times, in no rush. "Okay, the doctor will be with you in a moment. If you could fill out these forms for me,"

"What? I don't have time!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but this is procedure."

I leaned in, close enough to smell the heavy perfume, "I don't give a damn about procedure."

I turned and briskly walked through the sliding clear doors, Bella still in my arms. Walking through the halls, looking for a doctor. Finally, I saw a white coated **(A/N: Maximum Ride!) **doctor, looking at a clipboard. He turned and started to walk in the other direction. "Doctor!" I shouted from the other end of the hallway.

He turned, and taking in my Bella's unconsious and battered state, sprinted towards me. "What happened?" he asked, while reaching under her and lifting her into his arms, I was weary to the point that she was in risk of me dropping her.

"I'm not sure." We reached an empty room, and he laid her on the gurney, pulling it out of the room. "Will she be okay?"

"I'm not sure," he said, repeating my words. I stopped, I couldn't think, couldn't move. In autopilot, I went back to the reception room and sat in the hard, plastic chair.

I laughed, a bitter, hollow laugh. I was still in my boxers.

* * *

><p><strong>I KNOW it's short. but I'm posting (almost) daily. Anyone want to be my beta? Please?<strong>

**Review (It's down there)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	9. Somewhere in South America

**So, I'm SOOOO sorry for like not posting anything for like the past few weeks. But don't blame me. Mostly. I kind of forgot the password to my computer? So locked out of that... now I'm having to type it on word at school then upload it on my parents computer. Really hard. PLus I was kind of blocked on this chapter. Not really a billion ideas coming you know? And after I typed this, I tried to publish it and it DIDN'T WORK! People who stopped reading this. I hate you. But you'll never know because you're not reading it. So... I think this chapter is goodish. It really short, nothing big... mostly. Actually it is something big and I bet you can't guess from the title... I think I'm going to start putting up a chapter once a week. Obviously, but still... Read! And check out my poll. And I still need a beta... PM if you're interested! My whole goal for this chapter was to make a short author's note... my note budget was completely obliverated. I think I just made up that word...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Somewhere in South America<p>

Charlie POV

Last Chapter: _I laughed, a bitter, hollow laugh. I was still in my boxers._

"Charlie, Charlie, wake up." A high-pitched voice called. **(A/N: Who could it be?) **It was so far away. Someone was shaking my shoulder.

"Bella, I'm tired. Let me sleep" I muttered, eyes not opening to the bright lights.

"Chief Swan, it's not Bella." memories from yesterday rushed through my head like a waterfall. I jumped up, knocking who ever had woken me to the ground.

"Sorry! Sorry!" I said quickly turning and grabbing the delicate hand and pulling it's owner up. I gasped. "Alice?"

She looked down in shame, "Yeah, it's me."

"What are you doing here? I thought your entire family left?"

"Yeah, but I came back to check on Bella."

"You know what happened?" Oh my God. If _He_ had something to do with this...

"No. I didn't know what happened. I still don't. But I knew she wasn't okay," she tugged on my arm with the force of a ten year old, and I willingly complied, sitting back into the plastic chair, "Edward hasn't been doing good without her. He won't eat, won't sleep, won't even go to school. They were in love, Charlie. I know you couldn't have missed that. And when they were apart... he died on the inside." She put her face into her hands and sobbed.

I froze. Were they really in love? Was my baby really in love? Every father's nightmare. I mean, Bella _had_ done the same thing. She wouldn't do anything. She was basically catatonic. Did she really love him? In the back of my mind I knew, she did. But the real question is, does she still love him. She probably does. But if he came back...

"Alice, who is here with you?" I looked into her gold eyes.

"Just me and Carlisle. Esme might come too. I'm not sure who is coming... or even staying. It just depends on how Bella is." I was shocked. Her entire family would move back... just for my daughter?

"What about..." I trailed off, I had gotten so used to not saying the name that I couldn't even think it.

"No," she replied quickly, "I don't think so anyway. None of us really know where he is... the last time I talked to him he was somewhere in South America. I don't think he's going to be coming here anytime soon." I sighed in relief.

A doctor in a crisp while lab coat walked purposefully to Alice and I. The closer he got, the more I realized that I knew this man. "Dr. Cullen," I said standing up.

"Please, call me Carlisle. And, Charlie, I am so sorry for the inconvienient timing for all of us to come back. We can talk about that later. But right now, do you want to hear about Bella?" All of us?

"You're her doctor?" I asked, I thought it was Dr. Gerandy

"Yes, for now. Her regular doctor is out of town for the rest of this week. So I offered to fill in."

"Well then maybe you're timing wasn't so inconvienient. Will she be okay?" My poor baby.

"She won't have any permanent damage. Do you know what happened?"

"I wish I did. She came home last night and I didn't notice anything different. I was really mad at her for being out so late. Where she could have gone... I don't know. Then when I woke up this morning, I opened my bedroom door, and she was laying there, sleeping." Silent tears slid down my cheeks. If anything happened to her... it would be my fault. All my fault.

"Charlie, I know this has got to be hard on you. But don't worry, I checked her personally and she'll be fine. Right now, she is getting an x-ray, then they're just going to do a few tests. She might not even have to have surgery. I think you need to go home, get cleaned up, and just take the day off. She won't be allowed to have visitors until late tonight or even early tomorrow. Please, go home, and get some rest."

Damn, I wish I wasn't in my boxers in front of my daughter's ex-boyfriend's father. "If you're sure she'll be okay."

"Positive. I will call you as soon as she's awake."

"Thank you. For everything."

I turned and walked out of the sliding glass doors. Bare foot and pantsless. Please let no one from the station see me here. I walked to my cruiser, realizing that the doors were unlocked and key in the ignition. That could have been embarressing. I could already see the newspaper heading "Cop gets police car stolen." Thank God we live in such a small town.

I sat in the drivers seat **(A/N: Naw really. I thought you were gonna sit in the trunk and wait for the car to move! Very obvious, Charlie, very obvious) **and turned the key. It sputtered for a moment, then went silent. I tried again. Not even a sputter.

"Damn!" I shouted, hitting my hand on the steering wheel.

A light knock on the drivers window made me jump. I manually rolled the window down, "Alice?"

"Didn't we just go through this, Charlie?" She chastined me.

"Yes, but what did you need."

"I thought you might need a ride."

"How did you-" she cut me off.

"Woman's instinct?"

I rolled my eyes. Teenagers. "Thank you, Alice. That's very kind of you."

I got out and followed Alice to the back of the parking lot. She stopped at a yellow Ferrari. Pulling the keys out of her small purse, she pressed a button and the car clicked, unlocking it's doors. My jaw about dropped. "Alice, you have a ferrari?"

"No, silly. It's a porshe."

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooh, really big cliffhanger! ;) Not really.<strong>

**Again, I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry for not writing! Don't kill me! Please? And it's really short, which I hate but I don't have time to make long chapters. Guess what! I got CONVERSE! YAY! They're black and I think I'm in love. Not being racist ;). But if I were a shoe, I would totally be a converse. Just saying!**

**What will happen next? You decide (maybe) But. Only. If. You. Review. It. Is. Right. Down. There.**

**Don't forget to check out my poll on my profile. Only 3 people have. Everyone else... I hate you. Not really but... (You three people I love you the most)**

l

l

l

l

V


End file.
